


It's you and me, and everything

by Falazure



Category: Shadowhunters (TV)
Genre: Canon Fix-It, Fix-It, Fluff, Friendship, Gen, So I'm fixing it, bc fuck that hamfisted 'redemption' lorenzo got magnus should have had this moment with cat, this is not a lorenzo rey friendly space
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-08-07
Updated: 2019-08-07
Packaged: 2020-08-10 22:28:24
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 926
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20143009
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Falazure/pseuds/Falazure
Summary: Sometimes all you need is your best friend, and half a dozen cakes.





	It's you and me, and everything

**Author's Note:**

> Disclaimer: Not mine, just playing.
> 
> This was spawned because the only thing I didn't like about the finale was Magnus and Cat not getting _one_ scene together, so I'm fixing it, because fuck Lorenzo Rey he should have stayed a lizard.

* * *

Magnus hummed in consideration as he took a small bite of cake number. 4, the gold fondant decoration catching the afternoon light and he licked his lips as he mulled over the taste.

It wasn’t bad, but it also didn’t feel _quite_ right at the same time.

While he may have encouraged Alexander to expedite their ceremony that didn’t mean he was about to skimp on any details, their cake had to be as exquisite as both of their tuxes currently hanging on the back of the bedroom door.

He wanted it to perfect, perhaps especially because he hadn’t thought he’d get to _have_ this not even a day ago.

Magnus sniffed, shaking his head to get rid of his despondent thoughts and went back to poking at the slice in his hand, perhaps another taste would help him decide?

His head snapped up as a knock sounded at his door and without a second thought he clicked his fingers, the dark wood swinging open and a wide-grin splitting his face at the sight of his best friend striding through.

“I hadn’t expected to see you just yet.” Catarina gave him a grin of her own as she moved towards him, her eyes scanning over the array of cakes scattered across several tables.

“I heard _someone_ was getting married.” She responded as she slid up beside him, grabbing the fork from his hand and taking her own bite of cake. She immediately grimaced. “Not that one, far too much almond.”

Magnus nodded and set aside the cake, picking up a new slice, this one with a rather bold blue fondant, and taking a bite. He closed his eyes as he chewed, taking in the light vanilla taste and the smooth texture of the sponge, it was better but not perfect either.

He opened his eyes and blinked at the soft smile Catarina was giving him, his nerves bubbling up in his chest at her continued stare.

“What?” He asked, her scrutiny was honestly making him want to fidget.

“Nothing, truly, it’s just...” She looked around the loft, her eyes seeming to catch on the little things that made it clear that he shared this space with someone, trinkets and odds and ends that made his heart warm whenever he saw them. “You’ve made a family for yourself here and I’m proud of you.”

“You’re my family too.” He insisted, frowning as she laughed softly at him.

“Of course I am, you can’t get rid of me that easily.” She nudged him in the side. “But you’ve also made another home for yourself, with Shadowhunters of all people.” They both laughed at that, it trailing off as she settled a hand on his arm, fingers squeezing comfortingly, his own resting on top of hers. “It’s a good thing.” She finished, looking up at him with such love that Magnus had to look away, blinking rapidly as he fought back the sting of tears from his eyes.

“Yes well...” He trailed off, his hands poking and prodding at the various slices of cake in front of him in an effort to seem busy. She rubbed his back soothingly and Magnus would blame the lump in his throat on the roller-coaster of the last few days.

He huffed out a loud sigh and stood up straight, turning to face Cat. “There was something I wanted to ask you actually.”

“Oh?” She looked delightfully intrigued and Magnus smiled as it reminded him just why she was his best friend, how she had always stuck by him through thick and thin, as he would for her.

“I wanted to ask you to stand with me, at the alter.” He told her, watching as her eyes lit up and her mouth pulled into a wide smile.

“Of course Magnus, I’d be honoured.” He nodded at her.

“Good.” He paused momentarily. “I have another request, if Madzie is willing?” Catarina clearly understood what he was getting at because she was nodding before he even got to clarify.

“She’d love to Magnus.” Catarina reassured him, giving his hand a small squeeze before she started poking at the cakes in front of her.

“You’re sure?” Madzie always seemed to enjoy the time she’d spent with him and Alexander, but none of those occasions had really _required_ anything of her, she’d just been there to dote on. Which him and Alec were both guilty of.

“She’ll get to be the flower-girl to her two favourite uncles.” She picked up a slice of cake. “Trust me she’s going to be over-the-moon.” Catarina added, spooning a bite of cake into her mouth. She made a distressed noise and Magnus’ head whipped to her, worried that she’d changed her mind. “I’m going to have to get her a new dress!” Her words were muffled by cake and she looked so comically distraught that it startled a laugh out of Magnus.

She huffed and lightly smacked his arm as he chortled. “Don’t laugh at me you ass, do you know how long I’m going to be playing dress-up?”

Magnus continued to snicker into his arm as he dodged the fork Catarina was waving in his direction, but his grin never faded, the turmoil of the last few days loosening in his chest little by little as everything seemed to slot into place. His best friend by his side, happy for him, the man he’d soon call his husband just a portal away, ready to be with him forever.

It finally felt like he was going to get his happy ending.

**Author's Note:**

> I edit my own stuff as best I can but if you see any glaring typos or errors please let me know. :)


End file.
